In cellular communication, a user equipment (UE) which exists in a cell accesses a base station in order to perform communication, receives control information for transmitting and receiving data to and from the base station, and transmits and receives the data to and from the base station. That is, since the UE transmits and receive data via the base station, the UE transmits data to the base station in order to transmit data to another cellular UE and the base station, which has received the data, transmits the received data to the cellular UE. Since the UE transmits data to another UE via the base station, the base station performs scheduling of a channel and resources for data transmission and reception and transmits channel and resource scheduling information to the UE. In order to perform communication between UEs via the base station, the base station needs to allocate a channel and resources for data transmission and reception. However, device-to-device (D2D) enables a UE to directly transmit and receive a signal to and from another UE without via a base station or a relay.